The Insaneshipping
by YMarikuxHerzy
Summary: Buscaré la forma de sacarte del reino sombrio; algún día nuestra oscuridad se unirá para formar una sola. La historia original de Yami Marik y Herz


**-INSANESHIPPING-**

**(Capítulo 1 y capítulo 2)**

**.:Yami Marik x Herz:.**

_Bien he recibido un correo donde un chico desea conocer más sobre esta pareja, a pesar de que el Fic está publicado en su página original he decidido; con permiso de la autora original publicar el Fic aquí. Espero sea de su agrado; yo realmente gusto de esta historia n.n_

* * *

**Autora (Herzy d´Ishtar)**

Su alma vaga en el corazón de las sombras, la oscuridad se alimenta de él y quiere que conforme parte de tan oscuro y sombrío reino. Su mirada perdida, su cuerpo desnudo, sus piernas ya cansadas por haber vagado tanto tiempo sin rumbo.

A lo lejos puede ver un as de luz pero no le da importancia y le da la espalda, el brillo se hace más fuerte y le obliga a voltear. Cierra sus orbes moradas y vuelve a abrirlas lentamente en un esfuerzo de acostumbrarse a la luz.

Camina hacia ella con un paso cansado, lento pero seguro; ahora se encuentra tan cerca que tiene que caminar con los ojos cerrados ante su intensidad luminosa. Sin darse cuenta pasa através de ella y es conducido a una habitación; al no sentir ya la molesta luz abre los ojos.

Observa el lugar con detenimiento, se encuentra en una habitación amplia, con una bañera de porcelana y finos acabados, un gran espejo de apariencia antigüa con simbología egipcia cuidadosamente impresa alrededor; también hay un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara de mesa pero algo llama más su atención.

En una de las esquinas hay una cama individual con finas sabanas de seda del color de la sangre...Aunque realmente eso no es lo que ha llamado su atención. Su mirada se centra en la persona que está sentada sobre la cama. Una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y lasios, sus ojos de un color café oscuro...y con un extraño reflejo claro; de piel pálida y astuta mirada.

Enfoca su mirada en él y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, aquella mirada es pacífica y tierna aunque en el fondo puede percibir una extraña maldad. Al mirarlo su mirada presenta un vano brillo y una mueca retorcida y enferma se forma en su rostro pero al instante esa mueca se transforma en tan solo una bella sonrisa.

La oscuridad proveniente de la chica se ha desvanecido, ahora tan sólo se sonroja un poco y voltea la mirada al percibir la desnudéz del egipcio. Contiene las ganas de tumbarse sobre él... De abrazar a Marik con fuerza y decirle todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para traerle de vuelta o por tan sólo tenerlo ahí en ese preciso momento.

Ahora que ha controlado su impulso señala un bulto de ropa, Marik la toma y comienza a cambiarse rápidamente sintiendo el consuelo de la suave tela. Sus ropas consisten en unas prendas semejantes a las que él poseía antes de haber sido mandado al Reino de las Sombras.

-Marik...- Susurra despacio captando su atención. Ahora el mencionado la mira detenidamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunta desconcertado pero con una ligera sensación de familiaridad.

Ella agacha la mirada descepcionada, ahora teme que él no la recuerde, suspira profundo y decide hablar... Aunque debe escoger cuidadosamnete sus palabras sino quiere que todo termine mal.

- Yo... Te busqué tantas veces, te he mostrado mi amor, en sueños, en mi mente deseando tanto poder conocerte...

Marik abre los ojos sorprendido sin poder creer que ella realmente existe, él pensaba que era algo fantasioso; una alusinación hermosa a la que se aferraba desesperado entre tanta oscuridad.

-¿Herzy?...- Pregunta en un susurro mirando como su expresión se torna alegre, ella se levanta y camina poco a poco hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

- He arriesgado mi vida y mi cordura por venir hasta aquí y hayarme a tu lado- Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su corazón palpita fuertemente.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?- Marik no puede creerlo aún, tan sólo la escuchaba hablarle y ahora la tiene de frente siendo más hermosa de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

- Esto es una locura Marik... Mi realidad está tan lejos de la tuya, mi mundo tan separado del tuyo que temo hacer algo equivocado.

Marik la mira sorprendido aún sin poder comprender lo que ella trata de decirle.

-Ahora tu dolor es mi dolor, mi pasión es tu pasión y...

-Tu amor será mi amor- Acompletó él la frase, una frase que ella le había estado repitiendo desde que él entró en la oscuridad.

-Yo siento algo ajeno a mí por ti ...Pero temo lastimarte mi hermoso ángel- Herzy le sonríe al oír esas palabras pero termina desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos y de la parte trasera de su pantalón cae el Cetro Milenario.

**--**

El egipcio la sostuvo para evitar su caída, miró hacia el suelo donde se encontraba su preciado cetro milenario, entonces la cargó y la llevó hasta la cómoda cama de sábanas color de sangre. Ahí la miró detenidamente, quitó los mechones negros que caían sobre su pálido rostro y contempló sus facciones.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y puso su mano sobre su abdomen, ahí notó que respiraba con dificultad, continuó mirándola en silencio y por alguna razón su respiración también comenzaba a dificultarse... su mirada se detuvo en el escote de su blusa, un color carmín invadió su rostro así que desvió la mirada apenado.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el objeto milenario para recogerlo. Pasó sus manos por toda la extensión del artículo como si intentara memorizar la forma de este "¿Por qué ella tenía el Cetro?" se preguntó.

-No estoy segura- Respondió ya sentada en la cama, al parecer había logrado percibir su pensamiento, cosa que no le extraño debido a que así se habían estado comunicando todo el tiempo que el había estado vagando en las sombras.

El Yami Egipcio se sentó a su lado e intentó mirar esos ojos chocolate, pero tan sólo logró ver una lágrima negra rodar por su mejilla. Marik limpió esa lágrima pasando su mano suavemente por el camino que había recorrido y la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-No comprendo... Explícame- Pidió él por primera vez mostrándose amable y tierno.- ¿Cómo fue posible todo esto? Qué estemos tú y yo aquí.

-Todo fue con ayuda de tu Cetro del Milenio- Respondió arrebatándole a Marik el objeto de su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- Marik por más que intentaba no lograba comprender nada de lo que sucedía pero fuese lo que fuese quería saberlo.

-Apareció en mi habitación una noche...- Herzy caminó hacia el espejo de antiguos grabados egipcios, su mirada se veía frustrada; entonces colocó el Cetro frente al espejo y su reflejo comenzó a distorcionarse hasta quedar sólo un vacío negro.

-Así fue como llegaste aquí- Susurró sorprendido al ver que ella metía su mano através, intentó imitar el movimiento más no lo logro, sentía como si el espejo continuara ahí, Herzy entristeció; sabía que todavía tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí.

-Debo irme- Dijo finalmente con dificultad, cada ves le costaba más trabajo respirar.- Volveré pronto- Dijo al ver que Marik la miraba con molestia.

De pronto un deseo estalló en su ser y en el impulso de una extraña sensación completamente ajena a él, juntó sus labios con los de ella. Herzy sonrió, jamás se había sentido tan alegre, era la primera en besar o más bien la primera en ser besada por Yami Marik.

-Te esperaré...No tengo a donde ir- Dijo con sarcasmo terminando con aquel beso. Ella llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y se dió la vuelta para regresar finalmente por donde había venido.

Marik al ver que se había marchado se recargó de espadas contra el espejo y la duda invadió su mente. ¿De dónde exactamente había venido esa chica de extraña esencia malignna?... Respiró profundo y saboreó sus labios, su corazón se agitó una nueva sensación crecía dentro de su ser.

* * *

_Hasta el momento el Fic ha sido publicado hasta aquí, aunque nuestra chica ya anda trabajando en el tercer capítulo el cual promete ser más largo; me comprometo a subirlo una vez haya sido actualizado, gracias por leer y recuerden que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos _

**Derzell**


End file.
